Sin
by Kitra Shadows
Summary: He remembered the day he committed his greatest sin. He defiled a priestess. Warnings: Bunny!Kagome, Anthro fic, Angst, Lemons, Dark theme.


Title: Sin

Summary: He remembered they day he committed his greatest sin. He defiled a priestess. Drip X Kagome

Pairing: Lust(Drip) X Kagome

Crossover: Jack(Web comic) X Inuyasha

Warning: Sexual Content, Dark theme, Angst, Bunny!Kagome, Anthro fic.

A/N: I decided to make this because Drip is my second favorite character off the web comic Jack, Jack is my favorite, and I was in an angst-y mood. I hope you might read it if you enjoy this fic! Even if you don't enjoy it, read it because David Hopkins is a much better writer then I am. This is Unbeta-d so bare with me if it gets boring. I'm sorry to my readers of "A Bittersweet Reality" for the long wait, I am having massive writers block for the next chapter but it is halfway finished, Yay! Now onto the ficcy!

Sin

* * *

She gave him the softest of kisses. He remembered. Her kisses set him on fire. Bringing him to a deep depth of sin. Lust. Powerful inside him. She brought him over the edge until he finally couldn't take it.

Kagome. Her name rung through his head every few stray moments She was his ultimate sin. And oh he had created more sins but hers was the ultimate of them all. Kagome, tall and beautiful. Long blue black hair that cascaded down her back in a waterfall of darkness. Fur all over, small puffy tail, long floppy ears. Her innocent sapphire orbs always staring at him with that mischievous twinkle in them. A bunny priestess. A pure priestess, a nun. A woman married to her shrine. A maiden never to have been touched. Yet tainted. Her arms clinging to him hopefully. Always wanting him to slip up and hold her, take her, taint her.

Kagome was to easy to taint. Pure and innocent at first, then as he grew on her. She became a hellfire. Seductive. Cunning. Unmistakably sinful to the heart. People tried to protect her from the taint but it was too late. Hook, line, and sinker. Caught up in his taint, she never realized how screwed up she had become. How horrid she looked in the eyes of her fellow sisters.

They met unusually. In a cafe of sorts. He was looking for his next fix. And she buying coffee with a friend. He chose her, Kagome, for his fix. But he never knew how much time it would take to take Kagome. He wanted to taint her from the beginning. Get to know Kagome. Make those eyes purple with taint. So he thought of a plan to meet her.

He pick-pocketed her. Knowing she would catch him. Knowing she would try to help. Knowing she would want to change him. He would win her over. He just knew it. Feeling it in his bones as if it was fate to take the woman over and over again. But in reality he knew it was just to piss off God that he chose her, a priestess.

However their relationship started to progress. Kagome hung out with him more often. While he tainted her with his entire being. She trusted him. She relied on him soon enough. Moved in, laid in his bed, cleaned his house, even cooked for him. Not knowing how many he had took on that bed, in the kitchen, in that house. She never ventured into his basement thankfully or his plan would have never worked as well as it did.

Then one night, finally did he commit his ultimate sin. They had argued. They had fought. And after all the pent up sexual frustration, they kissed passionately. Kagome spilled her drink into her dinner as she clung to him. Pushing up against him. Trying to feel more contact of just him. He never felt more prouder than that moment.

They finally had gotten to bed. Her clinging hands trying to get his clothes off while he had already gotten hers off. He bit her nipples until they bled some then licked them better. His hands had roamed her body. Oh how they did roam her beautiful bod. Finding all of her pleasure and pain spots. Cupping her smoking hot ass. Grabbing her hair tight. He was in his own personal heaven.

Albeit, Kagome wanted to do something as well. She forced him down. Took off all of his clothes. Messed with his long slithery tail and his long sharp ears. Skimmed her dainty hands across his stomach, brushing blue fur in a directions. Slowly went down on him. And did the most sinful thing a priestess can do with her mouth. Kagome licked and she nipped. She even swallowed him down until he just couldn't take it. He erupted into her mouth, adding this sinful deed to his list of favorites.

Alas, Kagome did not swallow his lovely juices. Instead spitted them out of her dirty mouth. It still didn't matter, in fact he thought white looked stupendous on her. His lust roared up at him as he flipped her over on to her back. Dazed did Kagome look as he started going in her. Her tight virgin canal squeezing him tight as his silky member penetrated it. He did not go far until he hit that thin barrier that made her a virgin.

He looked up at her pleading face. Astounding, Kagome wanted him to go on. To take her virginity so no other man could do that deed. Kagome trusted him more than expected but still he shrugged off that small sense of guilt and slammed in her, breaking that barrier in one hard thrust. Kagome screamed out in pain and little pleasure. He stopped just for her to adjust. He didn't want her to leave in the middle of their rendezvous. Tears formed in his dear priestess's eyes as she silently got over the pain of being penetrated for the first time. He nipped at her ear, trying to calm her down so he could continue on.

Kagome gave an experimental thrust with her hips, grinding on him. Making him twitch inside of her. When she moaned in pleasure did he finally start thrusting into her slowly. Feeling all the more sinful as he fucked the priestess . He did not 'make love' to her, he fucked her. Hard and fast. Thrust for thrust as Kagome screamed for more. Kagome moaned, she panted, and she begged for more. Just like the wanton bitch she was turning out to be. He smirked and thrust-ed harder into her. Feeling ready to go over the edge. Kagome's tight canal tightened even more on him signaling her release was about to come.

"I'm cumming," she panted in his ear, gripping his shoulders so tight. He thrust-ed once, twice, tree times more before he yelled out his release as he spilled his seed in her womb. Kagome milked him dry with a cry of his name. He collapsed on her, rolling over next to her as she snuggled into his chest. A satisfied smirk never left his face even as he felt sleep wash over him. He feel asleep but not before hearing that three word phrase. "I love you."

He stayed for a while. Fucking the priestess for a good while before he became bored with his old toy. So he left one morning while Kagome slept. He didn't leave a note or anything to indicate where he was going. He knew he broke Kagome's heart but his bunny priestess should have listened to her friends about him. He felt accomplished for his dreadful sin. He took a priestess's virginity and continued taking that priestess until he grew bored. He saw her one more time before he died at one of his trials for his victims that he killed. The hate Kagome held in her eyes when she caught his eye made him shiver but it didn't matter, he was already dead by the time she could get to him.

Even now, in hell, he still feels accomplished about his ultimate sin. But often he wondered where the bunny priestess went. Heaven or hell? He wonders if Kagome is in hell, why isn't she apart of his punishment? Why isn't he apart of hers? Looking at his victim, why couldn't this be her now? Growling he tore the woman in two, ignoring her screams of terror.

"Tsk, tsk. Still the same, aren't we now?" Kagome's sarcastic voice drawled out from behind him. Tensing he turned around to look at small angelic form of his bunny priestess. Nothing had changed for the raven haired beauty except for one white feathery wing and one deep purple leathery wing coming out of her back. One of her beautiful sapphire orbs changed into a dark navy blue depth of her sin for him.

He chuckled, "why yes, my dear, I will never change." He moved closer toward Kagome, staring at her with his hellfire maroon depths. He spoke a loud his thoughts, "I wonder, what do I owe this pleasure of you finally gracing your presence to me? Could you not resist me for so much longer?"

Her face twisted in disgust, "Don't call me your 'dear' and I would never so much as lust for you, you dirty rat. But I do have a reason for coming to you." A frown grew on her face before she got closer to him.

"Hmm?" He leaned in closer to Kagome, his face just inches from hers. "What pray tell is that reason, little priestess?" His smirk grew as she flustered at his old nickname for her. Alas, that smirk was wiped off his face when she punched him, sending him five feet away from him. Speaking for the final time to him for now, she whispered, "I had _loved_ you, Drip. But you are going to pay for breaking my heart."

FIN

* * *

_**READ & REVIEW**_

**_Kitra Shadows3_**


End file.
